Earth, Air, Water, Fire
by SiriusPotter92
Summary: Alec Gideon longs to lead an adventurous, independent life, but he is unfortunately targeted by the main threat to the war-torn Johto Region: Gabriel, leader of Team Skye. Will, Champion of the Elite 4, assigns Alec traveling partners against his will: now Chase, Logan, and Preston must keep Alec safe. But Gabriel has an agenda: he longs to capture Ho-oh for his own reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Earth, Air, Water, Fire**

The lighthouse stood in solitary opposition to the blood red sun setting on the wide horizon. A harbor bell rang from across the sea, hollow and without echo. Sitting alone on the battered, weathered dock, a lean figure tossed a stone over the water and watched it break the magnificent streams of color reflected from the sun.

His hair was a brilliant shade of magenta, a striking departure from the rest of his appearance. He was clad in a suit coated with intricate patterns of murky blues and grays, which blended easily with the jetty in the fading light. The only other defining feature that separated him clearly from the beaten stones around him was the gleaming opalescent holster fixed around his waist, a gun jutting out from one side, the other bearing three miniature orbs, half-red and half-white.

A barely audible rustle to his left was enough to cause his gloved hand to shift adroitly to the side of his belt containing not the gun, but the spheres. He removed one, allowing it to enlarge in his hand, an unseen energy pulsing from it.

"Show yourself." Out of the shadows stepped a second figure, this one female. She was adorned in the same cloudy colors as the man, although her outfit was clearly a mass-produced uniform. A shape half her size skulked behind her, hovering about a foot off the ground, its four wings beating furiously but silently.

"Gabriel, the boy has been spotted." The man stood at once, stepping to the same level as his subordinate. The ball remained ready in his hand.

"You're sure it's him?" The girl nodded. "I see. Where is he?"

"He's heading this way, as you predicted. The city has been set for his imminent arrival. Once he's passed through the second gates, he's ours." The man nodded, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Good. I'm trusting you've secured the western perimeter as well. The last thing we need is for him to escape into the Battle Frontier, where his potential allies will be dense."

"We have every exit carefully monitored, sir." The man returned his gaze to the expanse in front of them, his electric blue eyes seeing further than the disappearing sun.

"Return to your post, Natalia. And alert me when he arrives. I'll be in the lighthouse, likely. Waiting." The girl saluted, a gesture he did not return, and turned to her partner.

"Come on, Crobat." The winged creature flared up, opening its wide mouth to reveal deadly-looking yellowed fangs. It puffed its body, the rubbery purple skin expanding. She grabbed one of its stubby, half-formed feet and turned to say a parting sentence to Gabriel, but in her three seconds of distraction, the man had vanished without a sound. She frowned, used to his enigmatic ways but still disappointed. "Let's go." She tugged at her Pokémon and the misshapen silhouette of the two rose twenty feet in the air and glided slowly toward the city overlooking the water.

…...

"Low kick, now! Now, now, now!" Alec Gideon was impatient. His Machop's reflexes were far too slow, and it was for that precise reason he'd lost against Whitney, he just knew it. The short, ash-colored creature was sweating profusely, trying to obey his trainer's orders under the weight of the brace that was pulling at every one of his tiny muscles.

"Machop...Ma..." it panted, dropping to the ground and extending its leg in a feeble attempt at an attack. Alec groaned, yanking his rucksack from the ground and closing the distance between him and his shuddering Pokémon.

"The point of the Macho Brace is to make you work, Machop! It's supposed to increase your muscle mass by at least ten percent! And until you show better results than that dismal failure against Happiny, you're keeping that on. Now here..." He produced a zippered green bag and pulled out a Super Potion. "Drink this. We'll take a break, but don't think you're getting out of push-ups every half hour. Got it?" Machop nodded wearily, propping himself into a sitting position and taking the medicine with shaking hands.

Alec Gideon hated to lose, because it was simply not an option in his family. For generations his fathers had made significant advances in the history of the Johto region, and each son the Gideons produced was always followed by the question, "Will he live up to his father?" Because of this, Alec had every moment of his life mapped out for him, to the point where it had all become to much for him. After three years of technical school, Alec dropped out and left his house a disgrace, with nothing more than the clothes on his back and his family's most precious heirloom, stolen and now hidden in the deepest pocket of his rucksack.

"Now according to the map...Olivine City is still eleven miles from here. We'll make it by nightfall if we factor in dinner and training. You done yet?" Machop was not finished with his drink, but he nodded just the same, crushing the orange container and tossing it aside. Alec scanned around. Route 28, though showing signs of population with its scrubbed picket fences and neatly laid gravel road, was currently deserted. A baby Rattata, its amethyst fur just sprouting and its front teeth barely protruding from its lips, crawled nervously across the path to its mother. The Raticate locked eyes with Alec and bared her massive incisors, stamping her three-toed feet and snarling. The trainer merely grunted. He threw his bag back over his denim-clad shoulder and produced Machop's Poké Ball. "Off we go." Machop reduced to a thin beam of glowing reddish light, pulled into his container with a gentle click. The trainer took a deep breath and began again on his long trek from Ecruteak City.

He knew he wasn't an advanced enough trainer to even attempt challenging Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader renowned for his symbiotic relationship with Ghost types. If his luck had run out against the Normal-type Leader Whitney, he felt the only other gym his Pokémon might fare well at was the Olivine Gym, its owner specializing in the Steel type. The journey straight from the city of Goldenrod to Olivine was long, though; he and his Pokémon had been walking without stop for five days straight, only pausing for brief two-hour naps.

The boy had taken no more than a dozen paces when his Poké Gear began vibrating, ringing at a high intensity that could only mean a phone call. Rolling his eyes, he unhooked the device from his belt loop, expecting another pointless update on the adventures of his friend Tim and his Geodude. The number was blocked on his screen, which caused him some confusion. He was under the impression Poké Gears could identify any number. He answered hesitatingly, waiting for the caller ID to kick in, but the screen, instead of displaying the image of his caller as was custom, went blank.

"Alec Gideon?" The voice was male, soft and smooth.

"Who...is this?" Alec was not in the mood to be played with, not having eaten since eleven.

"My identity is of no importance." Of course not. "You have something I greatly desire, and it is my wish that you surrender it without a fight. However, I know your family and I know the blood that runs through your veins. Cooperation from you is unlikely. So do me a small favor? Take care of yourself." Alec was utterly bewildered. He had very low tolerance for mind games.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Show yourself and tell me what you actually mean, or I'm hanging up." The man on the other line seemed prepared for this abrasive response. Suddenly, the video clicked on; but it didn't display a face. All Alec could make out was a body. Dead or alive, he didn't know. He struggled to keep his face calm, knowing his caller could see him. "Who is that?"

"This is the person that gave us your number! Be sure to thank her, if you ever meet up with her again." The figure shook and let out a noise that seemed somewhere between a croak and a shrill scream. Alec recognized it, his heart skipping a beat. It was his best friend from grade school, Amber Janson. She had called him yesterday after years of silence, and Alec hadn't picked up. It had seemed random and uncalled for at the time, but Alec was fast to make the connections in his head.

"I understand this girl was once very precious to you. She will be kept alive until we meet. But until then..." A shadow passed the screen. A large, winged Pokémon, nothing distinguishable other than its cruel golden talons and crimson plumage, plunged into the image and grabbed the frail body ruthlessly. "My Pokémon, of course, are very accident prone. So better sooner than later, no?" A click was heard off-screen - mechanical, cold, chilling. "The choice is yours. When we meet tomorrow-" The Poké Gear went blank. Alec shook it, sweating profusely.

"When? Where? Where are you?" He didn't know whether to be more frightened of encountering this man or...not. He didn't want to think what would happen to Amber if she was left to the mercy of the man armed with both Pokémon and, it seemed, a gun. Should he go to the police? No, only ordinary people needed their assistance. This was his problem and he would handle it his way. He produced three Poké Balls, his hands still trembling ever so slightly. The spheres opened, and three small, humanoid figures materialized slowly from the plasma-like energy the balls produced.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears for me. Keep on alert. We're going to reach Olivine before nightfall. We have to." The three Pokémon nodded obediently, not questioning their trainer. Alec gathered himself, took a swig of water, and shouldered his bag again. "Let's go."

…...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the S.S. _Helen_ will dock in Olivine Harbor by nightfall. Please be sure your luggage is together for departure. We hope you have had a pleasant voyage and that you enjoy the rest of your time on board. Thank you." A click was heard, and then a short series of beeps. "Lord, this has been a long trip. I'm getting too old for this, Terry. I can't even stand half the people on this boat. It's hard enough smiling at them at meal time, let alone making small talk about their absolutely captivating adventures through the wondrous and magical land of Unova. Give me some of that. What is it, Fuchsia's Best?" Evidently, the captain had not pressed the correct button.

Chase Tang sighed and beat his forehead three times, attempting to clear his head. He couldn't help agreeing with the captain. This had been the voyage from hell. Aside from seasickness, which he had gotten over after vomiting into the small sink in his cabin three times, the trip had simply lasted too long - nine days now. He had become so jaded by his time at sea he had resorted to frequenting the casino with his companion. The trainers aboard had all proven far too inexperienced to pique Chase's interest in battle, and Logan was more than happy to relax the vigorous training style he lived by for a day or two.

Chase was a handsome young man, going on twenty and growing into manhood well, sporting a dark eleven-o-clock shadow on his otherwise fair features. His off-white hair hung loosely about his face, and his eyes burned with an intensity that more than enough females found alluring. There were secrets there that few could guess at.

In the four years since starting her journey, Logan Clements had become almost unrecognizable from the carefree girl with flowing blond hair and soft, forgiving features. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders now, and although still attractive, her face had a hardened, world-weary expression, her robin's-egg eyes distant and veiled.

"I'm telling you, it's the third from the top right!" Chase ignored his partner's advice and went with his instinct, flipping the card second from the left. His instincts sucked. With a sinking feeling, Chase stared at the glowing miniature Voltorb under the card and nodded, bracing himself. The red-and-white globe was pulsing angrily, letting out angry metallic screeches and bulging dangerously.

"You were right, I should've picked the-" Chase's lamenting was cut off by a blinding light and a series of explosions as the game self-destructed. All eyes turned to Chase and Logan's station. Although the conceit of the game was to detonate when the challenger lost, it was still highly embarrassing to admit defeat in such a manner (and to wear the loss in the form of slightly singed eyebrows). The pair didn't say a word, but it was agreed that the game was finished. Logan wanted to finish packing and Chase had lost the majority of his savings. Before going back to their room, they decided to allow their Pokémon one final venture around the ship's luxurious promenade deck.

As they exited the room, smoke followed them into the hallway. Logan looked down both directions of the corridor before beginning the thought she's been biting back since breakfast.

"You know that today-"

"I know what day it is. Trust me, I know." Chase didn't seem terribly interested in discussing the significance of the date, which Logan seemed to find rude.

"I know you never liked him, Chase, but in the end...well, he didn't turn out to be awful-" Logan's voice shook a little bit.

"Actions speak louder than words. I'm sorry, but I don't want to relive-"

"But we got to! Chase, he didn't mean for it to happen! There's no denying that, you just can't! Think of what he did for Tra..." But Logan grew silent. Chase seemed incensed by her final sentence, walking slightly faster down the richly-panelled hallway.

"He didn't help Tracey much in the end, did he? And I will never forgive him for what he did to Sceptile. Never." Logan's eyes were watering, but this sign of weakness seemed to irritate her companion even more.

"He was still an honest and brave person, and that needs to be honored, Chase." They had reached the elaborate mahogany door that led out to the large, open space between the ship's funnels, specifically designated for trainer battles and recreation.

"Logan, you don't celebrate someone's death. Especially not someone who...you know." Chase reached down to his belt and produced six Poké Balls, prompting Logan to do the same. Begrudgingly she released her party alongside his, not satisfied with the tactless ending to their argument. Chase solved all his problems by turning to his Pokémon. He was kneeling down next to his smallest team member. It was lime-green and serpentine, with intelligent bright-red eyes and a pure white underbelly. It stood on tiny hind legs, but it was clear without the support of its long tail it would collapse.

"Do you know how hard it is, looking in his eyes sometimes? All I see is his father." Chase gently stroked his Servine's smooth head and stood, facing his other teammates. "Alright, guys, we've got til nightfall. Let's let loose!"

"Chase..." Logan's voice was gentle, pleading. He looked at her with a fierce expression that clearly stated, "Not now."

"Last one to the pool's a rotted Slowpoke tail!"

…...

"It's too dark to read...Magby, use Will-o-wisp." Alec was getting nervous. Night had fallen without consequence, but he was still hoping against all odds that the wooden post bearing a battered sign in front of him announced his arrival to Olivine City. A snore sounded out in the night. Magby had fallen asleep in the two minutes since the traveling party had stopped.

The miniature cherry-colored creature was curled in the fetal position, its beak-like mouth wide open and emitting wisps of smoke. Alec rolled his eyes. He had a strong suspicion Magby slept only when out of the confines of his Poké Ball, and wasted his precious free time in the sphere running and exerting all of his energy on pointless activity. Any time he was actually needed, he was exhausted.

"I swear to Arceus..." Alec produced his water bottle and shook it close to Magby's ear, letting a drop escape onto the ground next to him. The Pokémon's eyes snapped wide open and he sprang to his feet, absolutely terrified, shooting sparks of flame into the night. Realizing he had been tricked again, his demeanor shrank and his bulbous head lowered in humiliation.

"Magby, Mag maa," he apologized frantically.

"I just need to check that we're not lost. Can you use Will-o-wisp to light up this sign?" The trainer's voice was not unkind, but direct and anxious. Magby nodded and tightened his stubby hands into fists, emitting a low humming sound as his internal fire lit. His whole body seemed to illuminate translucently in the falling dusk, and with a puffing of his chest he produced the specter-like flames needed to light the sign. They hovered just above Alec's head, blue and purple streaks of excruciating heat to the touch that somehow chilled the surrounding air, making Alec draw his coat a little tighter to his body as he peered at the peeling sign, leaning forward to read it. His body sagged.

"Olivine City, five miles. What time is it?" he asked to nobody in particular, producing his Poké Gear and flicking it on. According to the miniature icon that represented his movement on the map function, they were right on top of the massive seaside city. He stared out into the night, his hazel eyes screwed in confusion. He could see lights to his right, but couldn't judge how far, nor whether there were enough to constitute a population.

"There's something weird going on. The light was useful, Magby. You can put it out. Well, we're gonna have to pick up the pace, that's all. Push-ups!" He and his Pokémon dropped to the ground instantly, mechanically pumping their arms to get blood flowing freely. Machop finished last, the Macho Brace tugging against his slender muscles. Alec sprang to his feet, pulling his denim jacket straight and giving each of his partners a piece of RAGE candy bar, devouring his portion. "Alright, let's jog the next mile! We're making good time, but it could be better." He took off, leaving his partners to follow in his wake.

…...

Olivine, it seemed, had experienced a blackout. It had been just out of sight, hidden in the gloom of the night. The lights Alec had seen belonged to a small, privately owned farm devoted to breeding Miltank and cultivating its milk. The worn travelers had stopped in for a brief pick-me-up, against Alec's better judgment.

"Thanks for the Moomoo Milk, sir. We were running low on supplies, and times being how they are, you know." Arthur Redding, patriarch of the ranch, shook Alec warmly by the hand.

"Just promise me you'll treat your Pokémon slightly easier, Mr. Gideon. That poor Machop was nearly buckling from that dreadful brace." A smile split his scrubby gray beard, revealing several decaying teeth. "Now I'm sure they'll have an opening at the Inn, I'm friendly with the owners. Drop my name if you want a discount. Now you just take care, young man." Alec turned to leave, but before he could take his first step he felt Mr. Redding's hand on his shoulder, calloused and firm. "Be on alert, too. That call you mentioned...sounds to me like you should enter that city on your guard. Rumor is, Team Skye is gathering strength again, worse than before, and if that was them...just keep your friends close. Goodnight!" He laughed jovially and the cabin door swung shut. Alec stood in the thick night, listening to the gentle hum of a Ledyba nearby.

Impulsively, he grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt. He released an olive-green, horned Pokémon, who shivered slightly from the cold but stared up at her trainer intently. Her horn was the same size as her rocky, sleek body, and peering out from sunken, scarred sockets, her eyes dilated, adjusting to the dark.

"Seems Team Skye is the likely culprit for that call earlier. I want you to keep me company to Olivine. Just you and me, Larvitar, just like old times. You in?" The lizard-like creature nodded, puffing her chest in importance.

The hike to Olivine was long and uneventful, excepting Larvitar's brutal pummeling of a sleeping Farfetch'd in an effort to defend her trainer. Just as Alec's stomach gave a lurch in hunger, a sweeping archway came into focus just to their left.

"Larvitar, look! The entrance. Finally." The cry of Wingull could be heard even where they stood. The smell of saltwater enticed Larvitar; she took a step forward, nose extended curiously.

"Larv...tar..." she whispered in wonder.

"Come on, Larvitar. Let's find that inn Mr. Redding told us about." The gate was unlocked and unguarded, which Alec found unusual, but he was too tired to care at this point. Not fifteen feet away from the gate was a towering set of very solid-looking oak doors. Alec shook his head. "Well-protected, this city." With Larvitar's help, he pushed the creaking doors open and the two took in the view of Olivine, a harbor city that extended uphill from the seafront. Not much detail could be picked out from the door; the blackout seemed to be a serious one. The only light in the gloom came from a lighthouse standing alone on a crumbling cliff which jutted out over the water. A rustling sounded overhead as they stepped into the city. Alec glanced at the stone overhang he had just passed under. Perched atop it, still and silent, was a Xatu, its brilliant green down barely breaking the black engulfing the city. Its eyes were trained on Alec.

"Where's the inn in this town?" he asked aloud, not expecting an answer but more to keep the eery silence broken. Xatu spread its patterned wings and soared into the night without a backward glance. Alec looked at Larvitar, who shrugged. "Let's take a look around, then. Even with a blackout, things are too peaceful." Trainer and Pokémon stepped into the unknown, oblivious to the eyes watching their every move.

From inside the lighthouse, Gabriel watched Alec advance into the city that had been awaiting his arrival for fifteen hours. Beside him, head buried under its broad wing, a Pokémon stirred.

"Ready yourself, Mandibuzz. We'll be joining in on the proceedings this time." The vulture's right eye snapped open, glinting in the blazing light emanating from the center of the circular room. It crooned, flaring its wings and lifting its head. Gabriel paced to the far edge of the room, stroking the ancient wall and allowing himself a smile.

"The plan nears completion." His Pokémon screeched hungrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Inn was locked, dark and seemingly deserted. Alec tried in vain to open the decorated marble door for a third time before exhausting his efforts and glancing nervously around him. Something was definitely not right. Everything he had read about Olivine City boasted the hospitality offered to first-time visitors. It had been a favorite vacation spot of his parents; his mind wandered fleetingly to the seafront cottage they had owned before the split. He couldn't remember whose hands it had passed to after the divorce, but he assumed it still belonged to the Gideon name. His mind was brought quite vividly back to the present as a crash sounded inside the vacated Inn. He backed away from the door, transfixed.

"Arceus' plates...this place is insane. Did we miss something? It's like a ghost town..." His reptilian companion Larvitar, head reaching no higher than her trainers' knees, looked perplexed. "I say we head for the sea cottages on Route 40. My parents' place might still be there, and it might actually show some signs of life. This place definitely isn't." Overriding his last few words, a loud clicking sound broke the silence to the left of the Inn. The pair froze, listening intently. It was an instinct ingrained in both of them to attack first and leave the questions for later.

"Chip Away!" Without further urging, Larvitar leapt towards the source of the noise, the small diamond-shaped openings in her hard body tightening and producing hardened shrapnel which blew harsh holes into the dumpster and tin trash cans perched against the Inn wall. A shadow swept out of the graffitied container and flew into the engulfing darkness.

"Another flying type. Birds just rub me the wrong way. In the future, Larvitar, make sure you keep your focus constant through the attack. The point you aimed at was not where you ended up hitting." Larvitar nodded, blinking its maroon eyes and stifling either a protest or a yawn. Either would displease Alec. "In any case, let's just find a place to stay for the night. Indoors, preferably. The stranger on the phone didn't say where he intended to meet, but I get the feeling he'll find his way to us. If anything's happened to Amber..." Alec shuddered involuntarily. He hated the feeling of uncertainty and couldn't shake the suspicion his every move was being monitored.

Astonishingly, five blocks down, the Gym was brightly lit and functioning. The only light in the wall of pressing darkness, Alec and Larvitar couldn't help but stop and take stock. The Olivine Gym was very nicely adorned, perhaps the most decorated building in the city. The outside was set with glistening precious gems, diamond being the most prominent. A stainless steel marquee loomed above the great door, carved with a full team of Steel Pokémon: A Steelix, towering high over the rest; perched on the iron spikes jutting from its neck was a Skarmory, its wings flared, eyes gleaming and fixed directly towards approaching challengers. An Aggron was crouched on all fours, its sharp horns aiming forward. A Klinklang and Magnezone hovered just above Steelix's arched tail, and below them a Scizor was poised to strike, its marked claws raised high over its pointed crown. Alec looked down at Larvitar.

"Shall we?" Without waiting for affirmation, he cracked the door open. The inside maintained the same balance between beauty and ruthlessness. The cold steel door opened into a soaring corridor, well-lit and warm, if a bit narrow. The hall led to a small check-in chamber, beyond which Alec assumed the arena itself stood. The desk was deserted, the chamber drafty and uncomfortably hushed. Larvitar, who had been breathing freely in short, rattling gasps, seemed to become aware of her loud presence and silenced, looking to her trainer for answers.

"Hello?" Perhaps the receptionist was in the restroom. A soft humming sound slowly emerged from behind a small door he had not seen initially to the right. Alec glanced at his Pokémon, dumbfounded. His better instincts told him to get out and put distance between himself and the city. "I think we should get out of here, don't you?" Larvitar nodded, glancing nervously at the red light pulsing gently above the gym's entrance. With a final glance at the empty room, Alec pushed his shoulder against the heavy door leading to fresh air.

"Is that a challenger?" A quick clicking announced the return of the gym's receptionist, a pretty woman in her mid-twenties with flaming ruby-red hair pulled up in a quick but becoming bun. She looked disheveled - her glasses were askew and she was slightly out of breath, but she looked delighted to see Alec and his Pokémon. Her sudden appearance left Alec completely nonplussed, glancing at Larvitar before answering.

"Well, we were just...looking around. How does the gym still have power?" Perhaps he had skipped a few formalities, but his instincts were telling him to get answers. A shadow of concern crossed the female's face.

"The gym always has backup generators. It is the most well-funded building in the city. Isn't it beautiful?" She gazed at the endless ceiling and back down at Alec, smiling. Instantly he felt more at ease, his breath quickening slightly. There was something about her upturned mouth that felt reassuring.

"It is a very nice structure. Do you know what caused the blackout? And where is everybody? Is the gym still open for business? What about the Inn?" This all came out in one breath.

"That's an awful lot of questions, sir! Why don't I show you and your Larvitar around the battle area, and then I can address your concerns. One at a time," she added, with a slight giggle. Alec looked at Larvitar, who still seemed uncomfortable. Seeing his hesitation, the woman smiled again, spreading her arms and taking a step toward Larvitar. "I'm sure your Pokémon would find this arena exciting. It's got the best furnishing in the entire Johto region. It's kept spotless!" She opened the far door leading to the battlefield, indicating inside.

"It can't hurt to look around, right?" Larvitar looked unconvinced. She was always first to suspect and last to trust. Turning away from the open door, she let out a rude noise of disapproval.

"Larvitar can be so stubborn, can't they? My boyfriend lives right near a colony of them. The trick is finding their soft spot. Does she have a nickname?" Alec shook his head. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to tell Jasmine you're not interested. This would be the ideal time to battle, though - when there's nobody else lined up behind you, vying for her time." The girl turned, closing the gym door with a sigh. She looked so upset that Alec stopped her.

"We'll take the tour."

…...

"Passengers will see the amazing Olivine Lighthouse on the starboard side of the _Helen_. Arrival is now just under ten minutes, and all on board should report to their assigned docking stations. Thank you for choosing a ULC Line Ship for this voyage. It's been an absolute pleasure." The captain's voice highlighted the irony in his final statement.

"Everything's set. The Inn has our room ready and warm. I also booked a great lunch at the seafood place that guy with the earring was talking about, so tomorrow's meal is set as well." Chase was already reverting to his old regimented schedule as they neared land, the schedule Logan couldn't stand sometimes. It took the spontaneity out out of the adventure she and Tracey had so innocently sought five years ago. "What's the matter, are you still caught up on that one piece of raw Frillish from last year? We can always go with a buffet or something instead!"

"No, no, seafood is great. Can you double check your bag for my travel log? I swear I left it in my nightstand but it's been missing since last night." Chase threw his bag on the bed and opened the outer pocket.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm surprised it took you this long to notice, actually." He produced a thick, faded leather-bound book. The front was peeling, but the label still read clearly - in a neat scrawl on the olive cover was written: **Tracey Morgan, Kanto Region, 2004-5.** Logan reached instinctively for it. "It's out of date, you know. By a good five years." He handed it over. Logan opened to the inside cover, her eyes searching wildly. "The picture's still there, don't worry." Chase grabbed his bag, zipping it up and shouldering it, heading for the door.

"Chase..."

"Logan. We both have serious baggage. The thing is, you dwell on it. You're living in the past, like you're in some kind of vacuum. He's gone, and for good this time. I loved him too, and I keep him close every day." He indicated the necklace tucked inside his jacket - a simple red chain with a fragment of metal hanging from it. Engraved in the copper was a strange symbol - one that neither understood but both respected with absolute faith. "But I don't let it consume me. Life is going on around you, and everything's changing but you. You're an adult now, and part of that responsibility is accepting life for what it is and learning to enjoy it." Logan's bright blue eyes were wide, confused. She gently closed the book and turned her back on Chase, busying herself with her luggage. He did not pursue the subject any further. Staring at his companion for a moment, he nodded and left the room.

Logan pulled the log out and turned to the picture inside: the last photo ever taken of Tracey Morgan. She stared sadly at the image, knowing behind the smiling eyes looking at her was loss, sorrow, and knowledge that he must die - soon. The boy, fifteen, was laughing at some last-minute comment Chase had made before the camera went off. The two were sitting lazily outside a tent, a Bulbasaur nuzzled in Tracey's lap, asleep. The other Pokémon - a Skarmory, a Manectric, a Quilava, and a Trapinch - were sleeping as well, although the Manectric's head was cocked and seemingly alert.

"Miss?" A porter had poked his head in the still open door. Logan hid the journal and turned, flustered. "Sorry to disturb you, but you need to take your belongings to your docking station. We'll be landing quite soon. You do know your docking station, don't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can I help with anything?" He took a step into the room.

"No! No no, I'm fine. Thank you, sir. Don't worry. Blitzle Lounge. I'm going." The young man, startled at the finality in her tone, nodded and waited by the door while the blonde threw her bag together and rushed by, thanking him with averted eyes.

…...

Deep in the gloom that enveloped Olivine, the Inn stood silent and innocent-looking, the windows dark, the doors locked. Inside was contained the majority of the city's inhabitants, most somber and unmoving, all fight exhausted after sixteen hours' worth of struggle. Standing in a wall around the perimeter, Team Skye members remained stone-faced, passive to any and all protests still sounding. Flitting among the rafters were hordes of Golbat, Pidgeotto and Murkrow.

"I'm warning you, sir. I've tipped the police in Ecruteak City. They'll be arriving via helicopter any minute now." Nobody was convinced by the words spilling nonstop from the Inn's owner, Henri Perrineau, because all communication out of the city was completely cut off to the citizens. He continued denouncing the team, however, perhaps because there wasn't much else to be done. The police force in the city had been completely silent, rumor spreading that the building had been infiltrated weeks ago, all true police officers removed silently. Stealth had been the team's way as long as public memory could recall, at least since its rebirth.

"The task we have set out to accomplish is near completion. Patience, friends. We can all go back to our lives in a matter of hours." The speaker, a tall, broad-shouldered woman with a strong jaw and dainty nose, stood at the top of the Inn's main staircase, a Swellow clutching her padded left arm.

"If we're not in any danger, like you claim, then why are we being held like this?" said an older man, his hair gray at the temples and the stubble coating his hollowed cheeks white. The woman nodded, and a Golbat landed lightly on his back, wings flared and mouth wide open, cavernous, fangs prominent.

"It is most essential our target be captured. It should be enough for you that you all remain unharmed. As long as you all comply, we shall remain merciful." The gray wall of uniforms tightened ever so slightly around the perimeter.

"I'm not 'complying' a second longer! This is ridiculous! What are you gonna do to us if we don't? We've got Pokémon same as you! Go, Barboach, Skiploom, Baltoy!" A girl whose long pigtails stood at odds with her mature face produced three Poké Balls and raised them toward the woman on the stairs. A few others who had still been shifting restlessly took the cue, red-and-white spheres emerging from jackets and belts, faces set. The time had come for action. The Skye grunts seemed relieved that the relatively calm nature of the room had finally been broken.

"Now we're getting somewhere." The Swellow on the woman's arm spread its azure wings, cawing in delight.

…...

The door slammed shut behind Alec and Larvitar, the noise echoing relentlessly in the cavernous stainless-steel room. The architecture was magnificent; on either challenger's side stood a raised platform, accessible only by the narrow stairs to the far right. Jutting from the middle of the shining, unbroken expanse of silver were two archways, one reaching up to rake the ceiling, the other half that height. The room was windowless and, one the entrance was shut, completely inescapable.

"This is incredible. So much bigger than Goldenrod's..." Alec said, staring at the thirty-foot ceiling. Larvitar allowed a cry of wonder to escape, trotting to the middle of the field.

"The room is leakproof, of course. Self-cleaning. It gets cleaned and polished three times a day, and after every battle, to maintain a flawless appearance." Alec noticed the panels along the walls and ceiling, no doubt concealing the nozzles of the cleaning device. The woman had not moved from the door.

"Spectacular. So, where's Jasmine in all this? You said I could challenge her?" Alec reached out to touch the closer of the broad archways, finding it surprisingly warm.

"Jasmine will not be joining us." Alec turned, curious. The girl was wearing an odd smirk and was reaching for her belt. "It's just us, Alec. Why don't you hand that bag over and be a good boy?"

…...

Unease was growing among the passengers. The _Helen_ had docked fifteen minutes ago, yet nobody had entered or exited the ship. The Olivine skyline was dark, only lit by the majestic lighthouse at the cape.

"It's been a while since I've seen a blackout of a complete city!" remarked Chase, making his way through the mass of bodies, suitcases, and Pokémon clamoring to exit the closed-off ship. Logan nodded, fiddling restlessly with her bag. Chase had been arguing with an officer standing by the exit. "He says there are some communication problems with the mainland, and until they make contact they can't release us." The exasperation in his voice was apparent, although he had been keeping a forced tone of calm since his accusation in the cabin.

"We'll be off the ship soon, Chase. I know you just want to be on land again."

"Yes! I feel so _trapped _on the sea. I'm not a water person," he laughed, seating himself gingerly between Logan and the large pile of bags spilling to the floor. A loud hiss told him he had sat on a Glameow, who promptly tore into his exposed skin with delight. Chase yelped, throwing the cat a good fifteen feet away from him. It landed delicately, turning its intelligent gray face to him and turning its nose up, swaggering away to find its trainer. Chase sat, wincing and letting out a cry.

The waiting continued. Nobody seemed exactly sure of any details, although more than a whisper was being spread that the ship was not under its captain's jurisdiction anymore. After a third failure to produce concrete answers and a second run-in with Glameow, this time accompanied by its very haughty trainer, Chase had had enough. He stood up, running his fingers through his unkempt hair.

"I'm going out there." Logan looked at him, bewildered but not entirely surprised at his brash decision. "Will you cover me?"

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Just create a distraction. I'll sneak up on the deck and see what's what." Logan looked hesitant.

"Chase, this is a very well-watched ship. I don't think that's wise to do alone..."

"I won't be alone." Logan placed a steadying hand on his shoulder as the ship lurched suddenly and Chase pitched toward his friend. The lights in the Blitzle Lounge extinguished. The only source of it that remained emanated from an Ampharos, its tail glowing phosphorescent light. Logan could just make out Chase's frame in the dark. "Logan? I think you'd better come with me."

…...

"Why do you want my bag?" Alec asked. He was frantically scanning the room with his peripheral vision, seeking escape without breaking eye contact with this woman. The smile that had been so reassuring before was suddenly terrifying, hungry and ruthless. The room, so elegant and simple, was suddenly a fortress with no means of escape. Larvitar padded forward, seeking to place herself between Alec and this new opponent.

"Return Larvitar to its Poké Ball, please. We don't want any accidents occurring." Larvitar, insulted, puffed out her chest and flexed her tiny but well-defined muscles.

"Do you really think I'd be that stupid?" Alec did reach for his belt, but neither of the orbs he produced were Larvitar's.

"It would be pretty foolish to try fighting your way out. See, we're locked in. The only way out is through that door and only by my signal will my friends open it again. So I'll ask you again, Alec. Please give me the bag." This was said very slow and soft, falling on Alec's ears like birdsong. Alec shook his head.

"Battle me for it." The girl chuckled.

"Of course, being a trainer, to you everything is an opportunity to battle. We don't see things that way. Do you really think, given the circumstances, your Pokémon would want to battle?" Larvitar launched a Chip Away attack at her, screeching at a very high treble. A blur of violet swept down from the high rafter and broke the attack with an emerald light a good meter in front of the girl. "Thank you, Crobat. Fighting really is not one of your options, Alec. Do you need to speak to your friend again? Amber, was it? Would that convince you?" And everything clicked into place for the boy.

"You're from Team Skye. Who was it that called my Poké Gear earlier? It wasn't you - did you have one of your minions make the call?" The girl laughed, a sweet, tinkling sound that didn't fit the situation in the least. Her Crobat hovered just in front of her left shoulder, daring Larvitar to attack again.

"You're not in a position to be asking questions, young man. Yes, it was my team that contacted you. You certainly didn't waste time answering the summons. We didn't expect you until tomorrow." Alec was silent, unable to formulate a good plan of attack while speaking. "Don't try any funny business, really. It's so tiresome when they fight back." An explosion sounded from the outside, and an alarm began in the distance. The woman sighed, touching her ear lightly. "And of course, that's what they all do." Alec threw his remaining apprehensions aside and took the momentary shift of attention to release Machop and Magby. The girl barely registered their appearance; she seemed to be receiving a report through her earpiece and her eyes were to the floor. Her brow furrowed, she glanced up just in time to let out a shout as Machop and Larvitar jumped at her, pinning her to the floor.

"C'mon, Magby!" Alec had finally formed an idea. He ran to the pillar he'd been examining before and looked up at the panel on the wall adjacent to it. "Magby, can you climb this?" His confused Pokémon shook its head, and Alec knew that scaling a smooth steel pillar wasn't exactly at the top of the volcano-dweller's list of talents. The girl was putting up a vicious fight to reach her belt, her Crobat swooping furiously at the mess of limbs, unable to get a clean hit without damaging its trainer. Alec turned urgently to his new project.

"We've got to heat this pole up, Magby. We need to get this whole room hot. Aim as high as you can on the pole and use Heat Wave. And don't let up, whatever you do." There was a violent clang from across the room - Machop had been overpowered by Crobat. The vampire was now bashing him repeatedly with its four wings, yellowed fangs and bloodshot eyes flashing dangerously. Alec snapped his gaze to the girl, who was standing again, kicking Larvitar repeatedly until it fell, unconscious. She reached again for her belt. "Magby, now!" Alec felt the area behind him shoot up in temperature and moved his body to block his partner from the Team Skye leader. Very suddenly the tides had turned back to her favor, and she was now cocking a gun, pointing it directly at Alec's forehead.

…...

The explosion had been created at a point not too far from the Olivine Gym. Through sheer number of bodies, the captives had overpowered their oppressors, and the Inn was finally showing signs of life. Innocents and gang members alike were pouring from the smoke-filled interior, their eyes screwed up as they attempted to gain sight in the murkiness of the outside. A shrill fire alarm was sounding, insignificant in the pressing black that surrounded the building. Disoriented, bodies stumbling freely through the street in front of the Inn, citizens fought to reclaim their city.

"Electivire, Flash!" Near the entrance to the Rite Price Convenience Store, a blinding beacon lit up - a tall, tiger-like, lithe creature had released a pool of light from its forked tail, illuminating the confusion. The creature's trainer was one of the vocal rebels from earlier - the lean older man with graying hair - and he was finally taking charge of the scattered people. "Who's the leader of your group?" he demanded, grabbing one of the gray-clad members of Team Skye. The burly man sneered and wrestled free of his captor's powerful grip, throwing a punch in response. The older man blocked it and swept the feet out from under his attacker, going to pick him up by the collar.

"Preston, look out!" screamed a female voice. He turned just in time to see the Murkrow aiming a brilliant pulse of purple and blue matter in his direction.

"Ursaring, Protect!" he called, ducking behind another of his Pokémon, a beefy, broad-set grizzly creature with a low tolerance for foolishness. It blocked the sea of dark energy and roared, not waiting to be ordered to shake its heavy fur and launch a counterattack. In five minutes, the two sides had rapidly adjusted to their new surroundings and the skirmish was becoming a full-fledged brawl, with absolutely no order. It was very difficult to distinguish friendly and malevolent fire. Preston released three more Pokémon, his eyes searching. With no sign of Jasmine or the local authority, it was his battle to win. Another explosion sounded in the direction of the ocean. It echoed through the night, causing the briefest of reprieves in the fight. The square-jawed woman with the Swellow called out from high above, riding her Pokémon above the sea of mayhem.

"Do not investigate, I repeat, do not investigate! Stick to your task," she yelled, guiding Swellow down to tear at a young boy. Preston, now riding on the back of his handsome chestnut Sawsbuck, launched himself in her direction, cradling a tiny blue creature in his arms.

"Call them off, miss! Call the team away from this madness or they'll suffer the consequences!" She leered at the man's thin frame, pulling her Swellow up again, blood dripping from its talons.

"And what would they be?" The blue creature in his arms stirred, glowing brilliantly and turning to face the loud female voice. Preston lifted it slowly, all attention drawing to the blinding new source of light. It was a Manaphy.


End file.
